


Stockholm Syndrome

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Cutting, Depressed Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mute Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony Stark has been missing for over two months and the Avengers are frantic, trying to find their genius friend. What they don't realize is that Tony has been kidnapped by Hydra and has been tortured during all the time he's been missing.One day, Loki, a former enemy, goes to the Hydra compound to reclaim his scepter that had been stolen from him. There he finds Tony, a shadow of his former self, broken and mute. Loki decides to take Tony away with him from Hydra and attempts to make Tony better.Only it's a lot harder to do then he'd thought it would be.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence, torture⚠️

"He's got to be somewhere, Clint! He can't have just disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Steve had been arguing with the archer over and over for the past three hours. It was starting to grate on the others nerves though they wouldn't intervene. They all knew how the pair got when someone tried to break it up.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Knowing Tony, he probably can. Face it, Steve. He's not coming back."

Steve glared before letting out a sigh in frustration. The team had searched everywhere for their friend, but they'd come up empty handed. It had been two months since Tony's sudden disappearance. Steve was starting to get panicky that they'd never find him.

"I just don't understand why he left," Bruce said, shaking his head. "I thought we were getting along fine with him."

"I doubt he left," Natasha pointed out. "More likely he was kidnapped and killed."

Steve glared at her. "Don't say that. He can't have been kidnapped. He's smarter than that. We would be able to tell. There would have been signs of struggle or something, but his room's the exact same."

"Then why did Jarvis say there was a blank in his system memory?" Clint asked. "One minute he's there the next he's gone? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he just didn't want us to know where he's gone," Steve said persistently. No, he wouldn't believe that Tony was kidnapped and killed...or worse.

Natasha shrugged. "Where else would he be then? Why would he leave if he hadn't been taken by force?"

Clint raised his hand like he was in school. "Okay, yeah. But if he was, why would you say he would've been killed? Wouldn't whoever has him want money from us to get him back? Like a ransom?"

"Not always," Natasha told him. "Tony's been missing for two months. If his kidnappers wanted money they would have done it by now. The only other explanation is that they want him out of the way."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean he's dead," Bruce interjected.

"But it's likely," Natasha said.

"Do you _want_ him to be dead or something?" Clint said with a scowl.

"Of course I don't!" Natasha exclaimed, looking offended. "I'm just being realistic!"

"Why don't you fucking try being _positive_ for a change!" Clint snapped back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Steve shouted over them. "None of this fighting is going to help us find Tony any faster. So just stop it."

Everyone fell silent, knowing he was right.

Steve took a deep breath. "I think we all just need to rest. We'll call it a night and keep searching tomorrow, okay?"

No one argued with him. They were all tired from searching non-stop for so long. They all said their good nights and left to each of their rooms.

As Steve headed off to bed he hoped to God that Tony was safe. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was terribly, horribly wrong with the genius.

It took him a while to fall asleep. When he did it was plagued with nightmares as it always was. Tony screaming for him, crying out for help but Steve, unable to reach him.

* * *

The crack of the whip sounded through the small cell, echoing against the walls. A small whimper was heard every now and then, but otherwise it was silent besides the sound of the whip hitting bare flesh.

Blood stained the cold cement floor. But that wasn't the only thing covered in blood.

Tony Stark, former genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was a shadow of his former self. A shell was all that was left. His cocky arrogance had left him, and his loving though sometimes irritating personality had been destroyed.

He was barely fed as it was. Only three times a week. Four if he was lucky. His ribs had started to show under his skin. He had learned not to complain though. He had learned it only led to punishment. Talking had led to punishment as well, but that was before he lost his attitude.

When he'd first been kidnapped, he had fought back. He wouldn't submit to them. He wouldn't let them break him. He was stronger than that.

But eventually they found a way. Deep down, Tony knew they would.

His torturer brought the whip down of his back again, ripping the flesh apart even more so than it already was. He was chained against the wall, his wrists in cuffs that dug into his skin when he pulled against them which he tried his hardest not to do.

Another whimper escaped his mouth. He didn't scream and cry like he did before, because he knew that he deserved this. He deserved all of it.

"I think that's enough for today," the man said suddenly and Tony retrained himself from sighing in relief. He learned the hard way that the torturer would look out for any signs of hope only to break it with another hour of whipping and...other things.

The torturer gathered his things and the key for the cuffs, unlocking them and watching with amusement as Tony fell to the ground, unable to support himself with his legs, and made a pained gasp as he landed badly on his back.

The man laughed at him as he left the cell, locking it behind him. It wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't locked it though. Tony no longer had a desire to escape.

He just wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong violence⚠️

Loki teleported himself close to the Hydra compound.

It had been almost three months since the attack on New York and he had lost his scepter to those mortal heroes. The Avengers.

He had thankfully escaped them when one of the mortals, Tony Stark, got distracted by the coffee machine and raced over to the kitchen to get some for himself, leaving Loki alone and unguarded which led to his escape.

Thank god for coffee and mortal addicts, he supposed.

However, he hadn't been able to get his scepter back which he eventually found out had been stolen by the Avengers (ha) and was now at this Hydra compound. Which was exactly why he was there. He was hoping for a quick visit in which he went in, undetected, got his scepter and got out before they realized it was missing.

His plan didn't work out exactly as he planned.

He teleported inside the compound and instantly, alarms went off. He let loose some Norse curse words as a few Hydra Agents appeared around the corner.

Loki wasn't really in the mood to kill anyone, but he wasn't given a choice as they raised their guns at him and fired.

Bullets never really hurt him, but he put up a protective shield around him and summoned daggers to his hands as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the magic barrier.

He threw the daggers that were unaffected by the shield and embedded themselves deep in the Hydra Agents necks. The choked on their own blood as Loki walked calmly passed them, deeper into the compound.

He'd been studying this compound for a month now and knew his way around, and where the scepter was being kept. Whenever a Hydra Agent came his way, he killed them without hesitation.

Ugh, what a mess.

He slipped down another passageway. He knew there was a passageway that led to a secret room to his scepter.

He found the room without trouble and in no time, saw the familiar blue glow of his scepter. He grinned, reaching out and grabbing it from the stand. More alarms blared, but Loki had what he wanted.

He went to teleport away, but suddenly cursed as an annoying realization hit him. Some energy was keeping him trapped in the compound. He couldn't magic himself out.

Time to take a slight detour, Loki thought. He raced off, scepter in hand as he went down to the dungeons. He knew of a secret exit near them. He slowed as he neared them, in case there were any guards.

He walked silently down the corridor, glancing automatically into each cell he passed. He didn't think there would be any prisoners, considering how fond Hydra was of killing people they captured for the fun of it. So he was rather shocked when he saw a man, curled in a ball, shivering in the corner of the cell.

He stopped, just staring at the man and felt himself feel slightly sick. The man was too thin and was covered in what seemed to be his own blood. Cuts and bruises were visible on his body and Loki saw that the man's back was a mess of blood and torn skin, like he'd been whipped.

Loki shuddered. He had never been a fan of torture, but this was barbaric.

He made a split second decision and decided he could not leave this man here. He looked down at the lock and placed his hand on it, sending magic through it until he heard a click and the door swung open.

Loki couldn't tell if the man was asleep or not, but he approached silently as not to wake him if he was.

Apparently the man wasn't, as the man let out a small whimper as if he knew Loki was there. Perhaps he believed Loki was a Hydra Agent. It would make sense as the man hadn't turned to look at him. He must be afraid.

"Don't fret now. I won't hurt you," Loki said softly, lowering the scepter in his hand which was the only source of light in the dimly lit cell.

The man shuddered, his breathing shallow. Loki gently reached out, touching the man's shoulder who visibly flinched as if he expected to be hit. This made Loki more mad than anything, but also pity, though he knew that wouldn't help the man.

"Come along. I'll take you somewhere safe," Loki promised, thinking of his new home on Midgard he now had since escaping the Avengers.

The man didn't seem to hear what he'd said except the words 'come along' as he tried to get up with difficulty. Loki took his hand, making the man jump in shock and look up at him.

Loki's eyes went wide. "Stark?"

The man blinked, just looking at him as if he didn't recognize who it was. But Loki knew exactly who Tony Stark was. And the person he was looking at now wasn't it. Loki swallowed harshly as he looked into those sunken, empty eyes that were avoid of any and all emotion. This wasn't the Tony he knew.

What had Hydra done to him?

"Stark?" Loki said again, more as a question, hoping Tony would respond.

Tony didn't answer. Instead he lowered his brown eyes to the floor as if afraid to look at Loki too long. Loki knew that look.

Submission.

It made Loki angry all over again, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

There was sudden yelling down the hall and Loki knew he had to get out of here before things got too messy. He felt the energy was weaker here and prepared himself to teleport away.

But first...

He sent a current of energy through the ground, making the building tremble as it slowly broke apart. In less than five minutes it would collapse on top of these barbarians. The survivors he'd deal with another time.

Loki took Tony's arm in a more firm grasp and using the last of his magic, teleported them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Next chapter will hopefully be more Tony x Loki stuff✒


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

The Avengers were still searching through the destroyed Hydra compound, but came up empty handed. They had been there for almost an hour now since Fury had notified them to get out there and look for any Hydra Agent survivors they could question to find out what had happened.

So far, they hadn't found any. Steve had a feeling they probably wouldn't find any no matter how long they looked. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Give it up Steve. There's nothing here," Clint groaned.

"There has to be something. Some sort of clue. A Hydra base doesn't just collapse," Steve said, pushing more ruble aside.

Clint groaned again. "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna check for any security footage that might be undamaged."

"I'll go with you," Natasha said and the two of them walked off into the mostly destroyed building.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "You're thinking about Tony, aren't you?" He said quietly.

Steve gave a frustrated sigh. "Of course I am. How can I not? I'm worried, Bruce. I just...I can't—"

"We'll find him," Bruce said gently. "But you can't torture yourself about it all the time. It won't help get him back."

Steve slowly nodded. "I know, I just wish..."

"Wish what?" Bruce asked.

"I just wished I'd tried harder," Steve sighed. "Maybe if I had he wouldn't have left."

"This isn't your fault—"

"Isn't it?" Steve swallowed. "You were there. You heard what I said to him. I told him he wasn't worth anything. That he wasn't a hero. It's my fault he's gone. It's my fault he ran away," he looked down at the ground, "and I don't blame him."

"That's not it, Steve. Yes, you said some bad things, but so did Tony. But that's beside the point. You don't know if he ran away," Bruce said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked around at the wreckage.

Steve shook his head. "That makes it worse. I couldn't even protect him from Hydra. He could've been in this building when it was destroyed. Half of these bodies can't be identified from the injuries. What if—"

"No," Bruce said sharply. "He's not dead. If you believe he is, then the rest of us will too. We need you to remain certain that Tony's alive."

Steve blinked back tears. "I don't know if I can, Bruce."

"Try," Bruce said softly. "All I ask is for you to try. Please."

Steve swallowed and nodded.

They heard sudden shouting and turned to see Natasha and Clint running up to them, holding what looked like a USB in his hand. He stopped out of breath in front of Steve. "You...have to...see this," he gasped.

* * *

Loki reappeared with Tony at his side in the lounge area of his house. Said house was invisible to all the mortals outside, unless he decided otherwise. Like when he wanted pizza. He made it that way so the Avengers and his Brother wouldn't be able to find him.

Tony, who for a few seconds was standing using Loki for support, suddenly sank down to his knees, unable to hold himself up and stared blankly ahead of him.

Loki knelt down in front of him, but Tony didn't even look at him. He sighed, taking Tony's arm and pulling him up to his feet, though Tony was a little unsteady and carefully led him over to the couch, gently pushing him down onto it.

Loki sat beside him, his eyes glancing over the cut's and bruises along Tony's skin, to the whip marks along his back. He could help with the cuts and bruises, but the whip marks? There was only so much he could do for that.

He placed a hand on Tony's chest, just under the arc reactor, and sent a small amount of healing magic through Tony's body. Slowly the wounds closed and faded away into nothing. The marks on his back however didn't work quite as well.

They did close up, but there was still a lot of scarring that Loki couldn't erase. But it was the best he could do. At least Tony wouldn't be in any more pain. At least, not physically. Loki waved a hand and the blood and dirt disappeared from Tony's body so he looked remarkably clean.

Still, Tony didn't react. No sign of relief or anything. It was starting to worry Loki a great deal. Tony, was usually always full of smart ass comments along with that snarky attitude of his. But now all Loki saw was a tortured man, an empty shell, his brown eyes avoid of emotion besides the saddened tortured look.

"Stark?" Loki said, kneeling down in front of Tony, taking his wrist in his hand. "Stark, answer me...please," he added as an afterthought.

Still, Tony said nothing, his brown eyes trained on the floor. 

Loki sighed, standing up thinking for a moment. He then went into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and pulling out some cup noodles. He boiled the kettle before adding it to the noodles with the small packets of flavouring before going back to the lounge.

Tony hadn't even moved from the spot on the couch. Loki went over to him placing the cup noodles on the small table in front of them. "I made you some food to eat," Loki said gently. "If you want it, it's there for you whenever you want it."

The genius still didn't react. Loki had to force back another sigh. It wasn't Tony's fault. He didn't ask to be taken prisoner and tortured. He just needed time, that was all.

Loki left the room to his own, grabbing a spare blanket from the shelf in his cupboard and a shirt before he went back to the lounge.

Tony didn't look up as he approached. Loki saw that the noodles were untouched but had expected that so it didn't bother him as much as it probably should have.

He got Tony into the clean shirt before getting him to lie down and draped the blanket over him. He highly doubted Tony could walk around a lot in his condition so Loki decided it was better for him to just sleep on the couch.

Tony didn't close his eyes though. Loki wondered momentarily what had happened to him to make him like this, but pushed it aside. He left the room, guessing that Tony wasn't going to sleep unless he left, switching off the lights as he went. He'd check on him tomorrow morning. Hopefully by then he'd be a bit better.

He didn't realize what he'd gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Ooh, what did Clint find? What'll happen between Tony and Loki? Find out in the next chapter!!!✒


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

The Avengers all sat in the lounge area of the Avengers Tower, Clint looking rather frantic as he set up the TV and plugged the USB into it.

They were all silent as the TV screen showed the inside of an empty cell. Clint fast forwarded it, stopped when someone...or two someone's...entered the cell and pressed play.

At first, Steve had no idea who the people were. One he could see was a Hydra Agent judging by the clothes he wore, a Hydra symbol a burning red color on the clothes. The other seemed to be a man with brown hair and torn clothes.

When the person looked up at the Hydra Agent, Steve gasped aloud.

"Tony," he breathed.

It was definitely their genius friend, his brown hair a mess that hung in his deep brown arrogant looking eyes that glared daggers at the Hydra Agent. He stood, facing the Agent and was saying something but they couldn't hear it.

"Turn on the audio," Steve said and Clint clicked a button and the next moment they could hear what Tony was saying. After so long of not hearing Tony's voice, Steve almost wanted to sob in relief even though he wasn't actually there.

"—the fuck you think you are but you better let me the fuck go or else!" Tony was saying and Steve had to resist the urge to say 'language'.

The Hydra Agent only turned and exited the cell, locking in behind him.

Tony marched over to the door and shouted a bunch of swears and when he got no reply, kicked it in frustration. He then swore some more, hopping around on one foot holding the other in his hands.

"That's Tony alright," Bruce muttered with a wry smile but Steve quickly shushed him.

A different Hydra Agent entered the cell and Tony glared at him with as much hatred as the last one. "Hi. I don't know who the fuck you are, but like I said to the last guy, you better fucking let me out—"

Tony was cut off by the guy hitting him across the face and Steve had to remind himself that this had already happened and that he couldn't get through the screen to kill the guy.

"Did I say you could speak?" The Hydra Agent asked.

Tony had put a hand to his cheek where a red hand print bloomed on it, but glared all the same. "I don't give two fucks what you said I can and can't do!"

The Hydra Agent scowled. "Someone obviously needs to be taught a lesson."

"I'll give you a lesson—" Tony started, but the next moment the Hydra Agent shoved him to the ground before kicking him in his side.

"Speak again and you'll regret it," the Agent said.

Tony gasped in pain. "G-go fuck y-yourself," he managed.

Steve had half the mind to tell Tony to be quiet even though it was a recording. But even if he was there, he knew Tony wouldn't be quiet just because someone ordered it. In fact, it would just make him talk more.

The Hydra Agent smiled coldly. He reached down, wrapping his hand around Tony's neck who yelped and tried to shove him away. The Agent pushed him down, a knee on Tony's chest. Steve could see the light of the arc reactor through his ruined clothes.

The Agent pulled out a knife and Steve's eyes went wide, his chest tight. Oh God.

The Agent held down Tony's left arm at the wrist though the genius continued to struggle. The Agent put the knife against Tony's skin.

Tony went still. "Hold on, wait—!"

The agent pressed down, slicing through his skin, red blood running down their friends arm...

...and Tony screamed.

Steve could barely look. It seemed as if his nightmares had come true. Tonyn in pain and Steve being unable to help him. He wanted to kill the Agent, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but watch.

Finally it was over.

The Hydra Agent stood and Tony curled into a ball, sobbing. Tears ran down his face and blood stained his clothes as he held his arm to his chest.

"That'll teach you a lesson in defying us. The next time you think to talk back, you remember this", the Agent said in a cold tone. He turned and left, the door slamming shut and an audible click of the lock.

Tony shivered, holding his arm tighter as blood continued to run from the cuts along it, spelling out a single word.

_'Silence.'_

Clint paused it, looking pale.

"How could they even do that to a person?" Steve said, feeling sick.

Clint shook his head. "They did other fucked up shit to him. Tony fought them, obviously. Tony wouldn't go down without a fight. But...I don't know everything that happened to him. I wasn't able to get all the video footage of what happened. But I doubt any of it was good. But that's not all I wanted to show you. There was something else."

"What could be worse than that?" Steve asked in slight fear.

"You'll see," Clint said darkly, turning back to the tv and putting something else on. "The audio's damaged in this. I think there was a fight going on and it was damaged somehow, but that's not important," he said as he pressed play. It was a different cell. Instead of a door it was prison bars. Dry blood splattered the floor and the walls.

Tony was curled up in a ball, shirtless and covered in what seemed to be his own blood.

"Oh God, look at his back," Steve whispered, looking at the torn, bloody flesh.

"They've whipped him," Natasha said and Steve looked at her.

"How do you—"

"Believe me, I know," Natasha said and Steve decided not to ask.

"Just keep watching," Clint said.

They all went silent as they watched and after a minute of silence, someone walked by the cell.

Steve's eyes went as wide as they could go, recognising the person, but was too shocked to say anything.

The person looked in the cell, paused for a moment, before putting their hand on the lock. It seemed to glow green before clicking open. They walked in, going over to Tony. They seemed to be saying something, but it couldn't be heard. Tony looked up at them and Steve felt his heart break.

His expression was one of fear. Steve had never seen Tony look so scared since the day he'd met him.

The person said something, taking Tony's arm. Then the building seemed to shake and they disappeared before the screen went dark.

"W-wait. What happened?!" Steve asked, slightly panicked.

Clint sighed. "He teleported...and took Tony with him."

"But, how is this possible? He was locked up. Thor told us that. And why would he be there?" Steve said.

"The scepter," Bruce said. "He had the scepter with him. The last time we saw it, Shield had taken it with them before it got stolen by Hydra. He was obviously there to get it. Finding Tony was likely an accident."

"But why would he take him?!" Steve demanded.

"Leverage," Natasha said. "Blackmail, bribery. He'll try to get something from us in exchange for Tony."

Steve told himself to calm down, not to panic. "Is there some way to find him? Can't we track—"

"We can try, but I don't know how much good it'll do," Bruce said.

Steve took a breath. "Okay...alright, I'm just...I gotta get some air."

He left before they could call after him, Bruce looking worried.

He went down to the gym and set up a punching bag, needing to let off some steam. He couldn't stop himself from worrying about Tony, hoping that he was okay. That he wasn't hurt.

He promised that if he found the person that took him, he'd kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Loki woke the next morning feeling comfortable, smothered under a pile of blankets.

Ew, he was going soft.

He savagely shoved the blankets off of him. Damned soft, fluffy, warm blankets. Making him turn into a pile of mush. He will burn you all!

He sighed, pushing back his hair, grabbing a tie from the side table and putting it up in a low ponytail so it stayed out of his face, save a few loose strands of hair that fell in his eyes or curled around his ears.

He went out of his room, down the hall to the lounge. Glancing at the couch, he frowned. There was someone _sleeping_ on it.

Then he remembered the previous day. He internally groaned.

Stark.

He went over to the sleeping man, dropping down into a crouch in front of him, looking over the man's face. He looked peaceful when he slept. Loki still wondered what Hydra had done to Stark to make him like this. So...broken.

As if he sensed him there, Tony blinked open his eyes, looking around before spotting Loki and froze. His whole body seemed to have tensed as if bracing to be hit but he didn't move away.

A spike of anger ran through him. Whatever they did to Stark was clearly bad. Worse than bad. Stark had been rendered compliant, submissive and mute by whatever they had done to him.

Loki figured that in this state, Tony would do anything told of him. Not that Loki would try and test that theory. The look in Tony's eyes in his downward gaze was proof enough.

The god stood straight but Tony didn't look up at him. His whole body was still and completely tense under the blankets.

Loki frowned as he turned, heading into the kitchen. Stark needed to eat whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't let the man starve. Well, he could, but that wouldn't be very good host manners. Even if Stark was completely ignoring him.

He went back to Tony who, as per usual, hadn't moved. He set the toast on the table he made, informed Stark that it was for him and went back to the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

When he came back, he wasn't overly surprised to see that Tony had still not moved and the toast sat untouched.

Loki sighed feeling exasperated and annoyed. Mostly at Hydra, but a little at Stark also. He wasn't going to baby the man.

He set his plate on the table before sitting on the couch, turning to Tony his gaze was on the floor.

"Stark," Loki said, seeing Tony's slight flinch at his own name. "Stark, I made you toast and I expect it to be eaten."

Tony's gaze flicked up for a second at the mentioned food before just as quickly going back to the floor. But Loki had seen the want in Tony's otherwise emotionless eyes. The genius was clearly starving, so why did he try to deny himself food?

"Star-Tony," Loki said, switching the name halfway. He remembered how the geniuses friends called him that during the attack. He hoped it would make Tony feel at least a little more comfortable. "I need you to eat. You're too thin and starved to not eat. So eat."

Loki saw Tony swallow hard, his gaze trained on the floor like he was trying not to look up at the offered food. This was starting to worry Loki as much as it was grating on his nerves.

"This is ridiculous," Loki muttered, taking up a piece of toast and forcing Tony to sit up. Tony didn't resist, but his eyes didn't leave the floor either. Loki rolled his own, grabbing Tony's chin and forcing his head up. "I expect you to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Loki could see Tony visibly shake though he wasn't sure if it was from fear or because of hunger. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Open your mouth," Loki commanded and now Tony did look at him, brown eyes going wide in horror and terror as if he thought Loki was going to shove a tarantula down his throat. "Did you not hear me?" Loki asked though it was rather clear that he had. He only asked in more the fact that Tony hadn't done as asked. "I said open your—"

Tony opened his mouth with a broken sob and Loki was shocked to see tears had gathered in Tony's brown gold eyes.

 _'Shit, what did I do?'_ Loki thought, panicked. He was only trying to get Tony to eat? Was that really so bad?

Loki pressed his lips together but said nothing, taking his advantage as he tore off a bit of toast and popped it into Tony's mouth.

"Chew and swallow, Tony", Loki instructed when Tony made no move to eat it.

Tony did as instructed, very slowly chewing up the force before forcefully swallowing it.

Loki repeated the cycle again and again, needing Tony to finish it all. It took a while. Half an hour to have it all eaten, by which time Loki's own breakfast had gone cold. But that was the least of his worries.

Loki never once missed the fear in Tony's eyes whenever Loki asked him, or more accurately, demanded him to have to open his mouth. Like he was afraid Loki would put something besides food in it. He wondered what Tony had been fed there, if he'd been fed at all.

Once he was finished, he took up both plates, one clean save a few crumbs and one full of cold food. Loki chucked out his own breakfast with a scowl, no longer having an appetite. Not after the look in Tony's eyes. He placed them both in the sink to soak before glancing out at the lounge.

Tony had moved.

He sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, his chin on his knees and arms wrapped around his waist. His mouth was pressed tightly together, tears silently slipping down his face. He didn't make a sound which Loki was slowly having to get used to though it worried him a great deal. The only sound he'd heard from Tony so far had been whimpers and a single broken sob which wasn't the type of sounds he wanted to hear from Stark.

He still wished to know what the hell had happened to the genius but it was obvious he would be getting no answers from Tony, especially if he refused to speak.

Loki reached up, fiddling with one of the loose strands of hair that fell in front of his face from his loose ponytail. He knew one way to find out what happened. But Tony wouldn't like it. He didn't want to have to violate Tony's mind. But unless he figured out what happened, he wouldn't know what to do to help him.

Why did he even want to help his enemy?!

Loki's thoughts were broken by a noise that came from the lounge making him walk into said room and his eyes went wide.

Well, that was one more noise Tony made that he could add to his list.

The sound of throwing up.


End file.
